


Parfaits In Exchange For A Boyfriend

by jackopancake



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackopancake/pseuds/jackopancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsura has a job for Gin. All Gin wants is a decent parfait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parfaits In Exchange For A Boyfriend

Gin sneezed. He sneezed so loudly, his entire face hurt. Damnit, this wasn't right. Parfaits shouldn't take more than ten minutes, at the most maybe twelve. He was itching for something sweet, badly. “If this takes any longer, I'll write a bad review and post it on your window,” he threatened, but it didn't make the wait any less worse.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps, and rubbed his face a bit. “Damn, I thought you were someone important.”

Katsura just blinked. “I have something to ask of you, don't be so rude.” He placed a bag on the table across from Gin.

“Lighten up. Sit down, Odd Jobs will be at your service once he has some sugar.” Gin leaned back in his seat and yawned loudly. A box slammed into his head, and a bunch of assorted truffles fell into his lap. “Zura, my hero! My knight in shining armor, but next time bring me a parfait.”

“It's not... Nevermind. We don't have time for that.”

“Pleaaaaase?”

“Don't talk with your mouth full!” Katsura's yell caused Gin to slam his elbow into the table. He screamed loudly and fell over out of his seat. “Now that you're listening... I need to go undercover, and I need a partner.”

Gin was back in his seat, finishing off the last truffle. “Yeah, yeah, you always come to me for tha-”

“Specifically, I need you to be my boyfriend.”

The response was a shocked stare, but it was quickly replaced. “And what do I get out of this? I don't do this stuff for free, even if you're a friend,” he muttered. Katsura purposefully slammed his elbow in the table this time.

“Parfaits. Lots of them. All the parfaits you want, deal? Geez.”

Gin hopped up off the floor the instant Katsura said 'parfaits'. “Hrm, really? I guess so. The only thing better than money. Meet me at Odd Jobs Gin after this. You going under a disguise?”

“No. This operation is hanging on our act.”

Surprisingly, Gin wasn't too against this. He licked his fingers, noticing a waitress. “Right. Fine, fine, I'll do it. But I'm not leaving until I get my- Oh, here it is! Took you guys long enough.” He gulped down half of it before realizing how bad it tasted. No wonder it took so damn long. He spat it out in Katsura's face.

–

“Man... That kitchen needs a renovation. Now I'm really going to tack some shitty reviews on their windows.” Gin scratched at his scalp. The truffles had made him tired, and he still had the god-awful taste of that bad parfait in his mouth. “What am I supposed to call you? Dearie?”

“Katsura.”

“Aw, really? You're no fun.” He laid back on the sofa and closed his eyes. “How long are we going to keep this up?”

“As long as it takes. Couple hours, days, wee-” Snoooooooore. “You aren't even listening, are you?” He hit Gin with the television set. “I'm only saying this once. Our first target is the park. And we're walking there.”

Rubbing his head. Gin sighed. Ugh, walking...

–

Gin and Katsura settled on a park bench, watching the area carefully. “Aren't we supposed to act like a couple?”

“Eh? I'm trying to nap here. Besides, you never told me what the goal of this operation was.” Gin laid horizontal on the bench, which happened to involve putting his feet on Katsura's lap.

“Those stink. Turn around.” Katsura pushed him off the bench.

“Fine, bossy pants Zura.” Gin laid back down on the bench, this time with his head in Katsura's lap. “Tell me what th-”

"It's Katsura. Your breath smells sickly sweet. Again. Did you sneak some milk?"

"It's either that or the feet, sweets."

"Don't call me that.” _I'm curious. Is naturally curly hair soft?_ Katsura sat and surveyed the area. Was this really a good idea? He hadn't told Gin the true nature of the sting for a reason. He had wanted this to go on for awhile, but now his nerves were making him rethink it.

Cautiously, Katsura pet Gin's hair. It was far from soft. It was _greasy_. “Ew,” Katsura muttered. “Do you even take a bath?”

Snoooooooore.

The hair petting had put Gin right to sleep. Huh. Despite the greasy texture, Katsura continued to pet his hair, who had now started to drool. Gross. Why did Gin have to be so gross at times?

“It's not like you to be this touchy-feely,” Gin muttered sometime later, having dreamed of those delicious rewards, wiping his mouth, “but it ain't all that bad.”

Katsura said nothing.

–

“Man, this is boring. Let's go home. Obviously, we didn't get our agenda done today.” Gin sat up and stretched. “Y'know, you should ride on my scooter with me back to my place.”

“W-What? No.” Katsura stood. “I'd rather- Hey!” He found himself being dragged along by Gin. His grip on his hand was too strong to resist. He knew he shouldn't had allowed Gin to drag that scooter here. “No! Listen to me for once, bastard.”

Katsura felt a helmet being squished on his head, and he was pushed on the back of the scooter. Gin grinned. “Hey, I let you fondle with my hair.” He kicked off the scooter. Katsura screamed, holding onto Gin for dear life.

“Go slower!”

“Naaaaaah.” Gin just wanted his parfaits already.

–

Katsura was lying on his side, belching a bit. “Ughh... this is your fault, Gintoki. I told you not to go too fast.”

“Don't turn around, I'm changing.”

“Into what? The producers were so low on budget, they only gave us one base pair of clothing.” Katsura turned, and his face contorted. “What?! You have four of the same damn yukata!?” _The budget must've been really tight._

Gin shrugged. “Not that I care. This one is for sleeping, that one is for formal occasions...”

Katsura stood. “Well, I sleep naked.”

“What?!”

–

Gin couldn't sleep. Katsura was too distracting. Besides, he was wrangling with some unknown feelings. Damn. He was starving, too.

Katsura also wasn't sleeping. He felt like he was being watched. He also felt indecisive and a little guilty... That's it, the act ends tomorrow. What a wimp. He could easily bomb embassies, but romance was a completely different story.

 _This boyfriend thing isn't all that bad_ , they both thought.

–

“I hope we're not going anywhere far, I'm dead tired.” Gin had his face in a JUMP again. “Has Shinpachi or Kagura come by?”

Katsura shook his head. Gin didn't see it, but he guessed it from the silence.

“Yeah, okay. What's the agenda today? Back to the park?”

Katsura shook his head again. “A cafe. I have some explaining to do, and lots of parfaits to give you.” The words caused Gin to jump up. _Yes, he's finally going to tell me what's up_! He stretched and rushed outside.

Katsura watched affectionately.

–

It was Gin's third parfait. This one was way better than the one he had yesterday. Katsura could barely stomach even one. “Listen.”

Gin glanced up, parfait on his face.

“I lied. There was no agenda. I just wanted to be your boyfriend for a day.”

Gin was back to eating his parfait.

“Uh... did you even hear me?” Katsura learned his head closer a bit. “Do I need to sit next to you and yell in your ear?”

No reply. By now, Gin had stopped eating. He looked like he was thinking. Then again, no one can tell when he's thinking. Katsura was starting to get nervous. Slapping some money on the table, he got up and started to walk out. Well, more like rush out.

Gin looked up. “Hey! Where are you going, Katsura? Wig-boy! You forgot something.” He followed after.

Katsura turned. He looked tense. “What? Wait. You called me by-” Before he realized it, Gin had pulled him closer.

His lips tasted like chocolate. Gross. Katsura yanked himself back and wiped his face. “Wipe your face next time.”

“Oh? A next time?” Gin made a face. But Katsura was gone.

–

Later, Gin found a note on the table, addressed to him. All it said was “Yes, I'll date you”. What upset him was the fact that it was looked through.

He was later barraged by a sickening song of, “Gin's got a daaaaaate, Gin's got a daaaaaaaaaate!” by both Kagura and Shinpachi. Jerks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gintama fic. I wrote it for a friend so she would get her report done. I'm only on episode 15, so characterizations might be off a bit (or a lot).


End file.
